A Devestating Truth
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: Based off of Episode 10, 'Fury' where Scott's mom found out.
1. Seeing is Believing

**It starts out very similar to the events that happened in the show, I realize that. And I apologize if it annoys you, but as you read further on, I promise you, there will be no more similarity's. The first several paragraphs are just setting up for what's to come, or back round information. Please read and enjoy, as I truly did work very hard on this story. ****I do not claim to own any of this show! All rights go to Jeff Davis and MTV!**

Melissa could hear the gun fire, she knew her son had already been shot once, and she was scared he was in even more danger now. She didn't know what was going on, but she need to see her son, to make sure he was okay. All she wanted to do was help him, but when she'd tried begging Matt to do so earlier, he's threatened to put a bullet in Scott's head. She backed off. As a nurse she knew he had a decent chance at surviving a gun shot wound to his side, if it was treated properly, but if he was shot in the head, he would die with in seconds.

About an hour later, Sheriff Stilinski's attempts of breaking free of his hand cuffs was a success. He was able to break away from the wall, though the cuffs still hung from around his wrist, his hands were free, which meant he could go and help Scott and Stiles. Their kids, were in trouble, possibly already hurt. One of them had to do something, and since Melissa wasn't likely to break free of the jail cell Matt had locked her in anytime soon, it was up to Sheriff Stilinski. They both cheered about the accomplishment, but that probably wasn't the greatest choice. Melissa saw him first, pointing behind the sheriff, she tried to warn him. "Behind you!" she shouted, but it was already to late. Matt had attacked him from behind, hitting him in the head with great force, knocking him unconscious.

"Matt. Please listen to me?" she begged. To her surprise, he turned around to see what she had to say, taking advantage of this brief window of opportunity, she continued.

"My son has been shot, and I heard other gun fire, and I don't know what the heck is going on! Can you please just let me see my son?" she was crying as she spoke, terrified for her son's safety.

"How totally clueless are you people!?" he yelled, Matt was on the brink of snapping again, back to waving his gun around to get people to do what he wanted them to. As he slowly raised his gun, Melissa was sure he was about to shoot her, but then there was a noise, they both heard it. A growl.

They both turned to the direction of the noise to see a strange human like creature step around the corner and into the room with them. It had red eyes, sharp claws, fangs, pointed ears, and what looked like fur on its face. She stared at it, shock clear on her face, Matt however, seemed like he knew exactly what was going on; and what ever it was, he was pissed about it.

Matt looked to the other side of the room, where a new creature was emerging. It looked like some sort of giant lizard. The first creature that appeared, the human like one,charged at the second creature and slammed it into the table. As Matt ran out of the room, the human like creature slammed the reptilian creature into the table a gain and then raised up its claws, but was shoved backwards. It slid across the floor and stood up. As if he wasn't damaged at all, he crouched down in a defensive position as the other creature rose to meet its gaze.

She watched in horror as the two creatures continued to fight, the lizard like creature struck out at the first, but it ducked avoiding the claws. The first creature grabbed a chair to bock the second, but it grabbed hold of the chair and flung the creature back wards, over the desk. But that didn't stop the human like creature, it was back up and charging at the reptile again with in seconds. The lizard climbed up on to the bars of my cell and kicked the other creature across the room, this time it didn't get backed up. And the reptile didn't climb down from the bars. It eyed me like I was a giant piece of meat. It turned its body upright again, so that it wasn't hanging upside down. The creature hissed at her, she tried to dodge it, stay out of its vision, but she couldn't. She thought it was about to squeeze through the bars and kill her, but then something happened. It screeched again, but this time, it was in pain. Something had struck the lizard from behind. Someone lifted the creature up, with impressive strength, and through it across the room, before turning and crouching down on the floor. It didn't take long for Melissa to realize who it was. _Scott! Its Scott!_

"Scott! Scott are you alright!?" She could see him slowly lifting his head, like he was about to turn around. "Scott!" a smiles spread across her face, but quickly vanished when he turned around and she saw his face... his features... they weren't his... they were, other worldly.


	2. A Long Drive

**There will be no more similarities to the show in this chapter! I promise! Scott and his mothers actions will be competently different from there reactions in the show! I hope you enjoy it!**

Scott had elected to drive home. His mother was still so shaky she would probably end up wrecking the car if she'd driven. At one point, she's tried to open her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out were sobs, he wasn't sure what she was attempting to say, but he could see she was trying to communicate with him. Scott wasn't entirely sure he was much better driving right now than his mom was, his mind was wondering and he found it very hard to stay focused on the road, but at least he wasn't shaking. When he's asked for the keys to drive, she didn't say anything, she just handed them over to him with a dazed expression on her face. That worried him.

"_Will she think of me differently now!?"_

"_Will she hate me!?"_

"_Is she afraid of me!?"_

"_Oh God! What if she leaves!? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me!?"_

These were just a few of the thing that were going through Scott's mind as he drove him and his mother home that night. He had already lost his dad when he was younger, he couldn't lose his mom too. He would never admit it out loud, but he did miss talking to her, the way they use to talk, almost like they were friends. But after he got bit, that changed, they just weren't close anymore, and he wasn't the same kid he was then. He'd changed. And not just being a werewolf, he'd seen things, that he could never un see, thing he wished he'd never seen. He was different now, he'd grown up so much in the past 4 months, he wasn't just a kid anymore, he was a young man. One who would do anything to protect those he loved.

Melissa's mind was was everywhere too, going over the events of that night over, and over again. Trying to find some reasonable explanation for what she'd seen, hoping that she had just been seeing thing because of all the stress she had been in.

_That's possible right?_ She thought. _Severe stress can sometimes cause hallucinations. I'm sure that's all it was._ She was trying to convince her self of that, and she nearly succeeded, when she saw the whole in Scott's shirt and was reminded of him being shot. She did a double take, and looked back at his abdomen where he had been shot. Nothing. No blood, no bullet wound, nothing. _So that really happened!? Oh my God that did! That really happened! My son... Scott..._

Melissa trailed off in her thoughts, and began crying again at the memory. This only made Scott more nervous. He glanced over at her and saw her crying, then looked back at the rode. _She really does hate __now..._ Tears slowly began to form in his eyes and spilled over the edges, running down his cheeks. Steeling another glance at his mother, he saw her still in shock, crying and looking out the passenger window. She hadn't even noticed that he was crying now too, not hysterically like she was, but he was still crying.

Scott wanted to say something to her, to comfort her, but how do you comfort your mom when she just discovered that your a werewolf? What to you say to her? What can you say to her? He pulled into the driveway, took the keys out of the ignition, and unclasp his seat belt. Melissa did not. She was crying so hard, and was in so much shock, she hadn't even seemed to notice the car stopped.

Careful not to spook her, he clicked the button that would release her seat belt and got out. He walked over to her door and opened, extending his had to offer her help. As much shock as she was in, he thought she might need it. But Melissa didn't take his offer, instead she got out on her own and began walking up the walkway leading to the house. Sighing, Scott closed the door, but when he turned back around, he saw his mother had collapsed on the ground in tears. "Mom!" he yelled running over to her, "Are you okay?" Scott knelt down next to her, tears starting to build in his eyes again. "Mom?" he asked again, this time, his voice more shaky, "Are you okay?" She didn't answer, fighting back tears he added, "Come on, lets get you to bed."

Scott puts an arm around his mothers back, and carefully took hold of one arm helping her up off the ground, and slowly walked up the steps and in to the house, keeping a hold on her so that she wouldn't fall again. This time, she didn't refuse his help. Scott helped her up the steps, down the hall, and then helped her get into bed. She was still in her scrubs from work, which Scott guessed was close enough to pajamas. He covered her up, tears still in his eyes and whispered, "Good night mom, I love you." before turning around to go to bed. As he reached the door, he was stopped by a soft, scared voice. "You too." his mom whispered back. He smiled a little.

_Maybe she didn't hate me after all._ Scott thought as he quietly walked down the hall to his room. _I'll give her tonight. To let everything sink in a little more. We'll talk in the morning._ Laying down in his bed, Scott sighed and fell asleep. He wasn't relaxed at all, not after tonight, but his body was worn out, he needed sleep, and soon found it.


	3. Heart Break and Understanding

**Thank you all so much for the great feed back! Its awesome! It really means a lot to me to get so much great feed back, I want to be a writer someday, and seeing that people really enjoy my story's is great! I get so happy every time I get a new review, because it means people are ready and enjoying my work. I also appreciate the critique on my previous stories, as it helps me to in prove. So once again, thanks you. :)**

When Scott's alarm went off the next morning, he didn't take his time getting out of bed and putting on his cloths like normal, he jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He wanted to make sure he had time to talk to his mom about everything that happened last night before he had to leave for school. Scott walked down the hall towards his moms room still tugging at the hood on his blue hoody, her door was closed which meant she was still getting ready, that's the only time she ever closed it.

Upon reaching the door he knocked, "Mom, can we please talk when your done?"

"Sure, just a second." she called out to him. _Good._ He thought, _she's still talking to me._ A second later the door opened, to reveal a very tiered looking Melissa. Scott had noticed her hair was now wet, meaning she's just taken a shower, which she usually does after work, and she had changed from the scrubs she had been wearing last night, into a pair of pajamas.

"Aren't you going to work to day?" he asked a little confused by her appearance.

"No." she said with I sigh. "I didn't get much sleep last night, and I don't really think I'd be able to focus anyway... So. What did you want to talk about?"

"Um... I was hoping that we could talk about last night? I thought you might like an explanation."

Melissa slowly nodded, "Okay." she walked to her bed and sat down. Her bed was still unmade, which was a sign that she had been planning to try and get more sleep. Scott followed and sat down next to her, biting his lower lip he searched for a place to start, luckily she gave him one.

"What are you?" she gasp, her voice cracking. She didn't mean to say it, she was just going to let him explain, start from the beginning, but she couldn't help it. The words just slipped out, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Werewolf."

she nodded slowly, trying to grasp the information she had just learned about her son. "Werewolf?" she whispered. Scott nodded, still biting his lower lip, as he nervously waited for her reaction. She had that dazed look on her face again, she'd gone back into shock. _Crap. I didn't give her enough time._ He though she wasn't going to speak anymore, back after a few minutes, he heard her voice, small and child like, almost afraid.

"How? How did this happen? How long have you been..." Melissa trailed off, not wanting to say the word again.

"Been a werewolf?" Scott finished for her and at her nod continued.

"4 months. I got bit in the woods 4 months ago."

Looking at his mother, he saw that she was now crying again. It was different this time though. Last night she had been crying from fear, but now Scott couldn't read his mothers expression, all he knew was that it was some form of sadness, not fear.

"Mom..." he wanted to say something more, but once again, he didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"I'm okay... just..." she was cut off by her crying, but still continued, struggling to speak each word.

"I wish... that I would have known... sooner... and after everything... that happened last... night... what you have to... go through..." Now Scott was starting to cry too.

"I know mom, and I wanted to tell you, I really but I just... I could never get the words to come out of my mouth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Apology excepted. Scott, promise me, no more secrets. From now on, if something bothering you, you tell me. So I can be there for you, and help you through it."

Scott was surprised at how quickly his mother snapped back, but he nodded, "Promise. No more secrets."

"Okay." looking up at him she wiped the tears from her eyes, "You know I love right? I will always love you, no matter what."

"I know mom. And I love you too." He reached for his mother, to hug her, and with out hesitation, she hugged him back. They both held on to each other, hugging tightly, neither one wanting to let go yet, both crying.

"I promise, I will always be there for you Scott."

"Thank you mom."

Melissa reluctantly pulled back so that she could see her son's face, wiping the tears from his face she said, "You should probably be going to school now, if don't want to be late."

Nodding reluctantly, Scott stood up and got his bag from his room, then reappeared in his mothers door way, smiling slightly. "Bye mom, love."

"Love you too Scott. I'll see you at dinner?"

He nodded then turned around and walked down stairs, leaving for school. His mothered laid back down in bed, this time, much more relaxed than she had been earlier this morning, and quickly fell asleep, not waking up until later in the after noon.

**THE END!**


End file.
